Hard Love.
by OKLAHOMA GURL
Summary: Well just a little story I wrote while I was having a brain freeze on The Forgotten. Harry likes Hermione and he thinks she likes him. Or does she?


Ok this is just a one ch. story. It is kinda sad but I am hopeing you all will like it. R/R! thankx :)   
  
D/I don't own any of this except the plot. You all know that.   
  
  
  
  
(Harrys POV)   
  
"Harry I'm in love." she says to him in a sad yet utterly happy and harmones voice. His heart raced. Was his Dream coming true. Did she love him like he loved her. "With who?" he asked timidly. " I can't tell you. I am so confused. You would never guess who it is. But none the less I love him and he loves me. I know he does. The way he stares everytime I see him. The way he smiles. It's all there. I can see it in his eyes. I love his eyes." she said her words fading. "Are you going to tell him you feel this way?" Harry asked out of breath. "He should know by now. I have only been giving him signs for a month now! If he doesn't know he's stupid." she said giving him a beautiful smile. God he loved her. All the signs were so clear. Hints of her liking. He would never guess who it was cause it was himself. And he stared at her all the time. But the real reason he knew was because of the eyes thing. She had always loved his eyes. "Are you ever going to tell him you like him? Or at least tell me who it is?" he asked. "You'll find out soon enough." she said and giggled. She walked off to her next class. "I love you Hermione." he wispered under his breath as she walked away.   
  
  
  
  
(Hermione's POV)   
  
I have never had this feeling before. Expecially for this person. I have never seen him from this point of view. He is kind and loveing. Not like most people see him. They think he must be cold and evil on the inside, probably because of his parents. Most people fear him, but they would never admit it. Even I feared he would become the next dark lord. People thought because he had seen voldmort so many times in his life that he would switch to the dark side. God only knows he's had the chance to many times. But for some reason he has rejected the temptation to go with voldmort and become as powerful as he. I guess thats why I love him. I respect him for his bravery . He has encounterd the Dark lord so many times and is still brave enough to reject him. This man that most people fear to say his name.   
He has grown over the years looking more like his father everyday. He isn't as pale as he used to be. Well, at least I thought he was pale. And his eyes... they used to seem so empty and yet so beautiful. But now the beauty is accompanied by a brightness and wholeness. I wonder why he changed. How did he change. From the person I Knew and feared. To a person I love.   
  
  
  
(Draco's POV)   
  
She has to know I love her by now. Can't she see the change? People tell me she isn't right for me, but I don't care. I am giving up everything for her. I could lose my life because of this obsession. This love. If she doesn't love me back then I know I will join the Dark Lord. But Potter he likes her too. I can tell. I can not believe this. I am always competeing aginst him no matter what I do. There she is. Potter's with her. What's she saying. She's in love with someone. My heart. What is this constant feeling? Why have I never felt it before?   
I feel like I have to give a speech in front of the whole school. I feel nervous. I need to lie down. This is just to much for me to handle.   
I leave to go to my dorm. But as I turn a corner I bump into someone and they fall to the floor."Watch where your going you little..." I lose my voice and my heart has that feeling again. Hermione is lying on the floor. "Hermione I am so sorry. I didn't see you." I say. Her head jerks up to meet my eyes. She is shocked by these kind words. I don't blame her for it either. I have always treated her badly. But now she has no idea how much I regret it. I put my hand out as to help her up from the ground. "I really didn't mean to. I just kind of got lost in my thoughts." I pulled her up with more force than I intended to. She is pulled to my chest and her lips lightly brush mine. Not really a kiss. More like she was trying to pull her head away before it collided with mine. But still.   
Being so close to her was making certin places in my body react in ways I have never felt before. It is a wonderful feeling. I could tell she knew what was happening to me. She wanted it to. I could see it in her eyes. I saw something else to. I saw love and affetion. But not for Potter. But for me. I pull her into the nearest empty classroom. "Hermione I have to tell you something. I love you. And I know you love me. I can't take this anymore. If you want to..." her eyes widen in shock at my offer and I know she knows what I'm asking. I am not going to pressure her into doing it though. No matter what is happening to my body. She looks scared but nodds and comes closer to me. She kisses me at first being shy and timid and then growing more confident. I could feel my self getting harder. I began to slwoly pull off her robes. She did the same to me. She went on to get my shirt off. The whole time still kissing. We fall back on the table and I finally get her shirt off. I am suprised at how much she has grown. She has become perfect. I pull off her jeans and she shivers at my touch. She pulls off my shorts. I feel like I am going to explode. I run my hand teasingly up her thigh and she shivers even more. I linger a bit and then finally slide off her bra. Her skin is like silk. She is cold and I can tell. But she does not say a word so we proceed. I finally get brave enough to pull off her pantys very slowly. She stiffens. "Hermione are you a virgin?" she knods. I smile at her. "I am to." I feel her relax. She pulls of my boxers and I can feel the cold air pushing aginst my skin. She is scared I can tell but as we made love I could also tell she was learning from me. As I was learning from her.   
  
  
  
  
(Harrys POV)   
  
I'm walking through the hall trying to catch up to Hermione. I have to tell her. I say to myself. I hear noises in a near by Room. The door is shut and that annoing little part of me that is oh so courious just had to see what was going on. I crack the door open a bit. I almost scream at the sight I see. But I do manage to keep quiet. It seems as thought I was wrong about Hermione's Feelings for me. And instead I see the person that I hate most in the world holding her in a way that moments before I would have gave anything to hold her like that. I feel like dieing right at that spot as I watch them make love. I want to run away and hide and never come out again. Why am I still standing here? I ask myself. But I can not bring myself to run. I want to kill him. But I can not bring myself to do that either. I can see my world crashing before me.   
I finally find my legs and have the strenght to go. I can feel the tears falling down my face I get to my room and fall on my bed and scream and cry and let all the pain out. But I still feel like the whole world is aginst me. I can hear Ron and the twins running up the stairs. Probably coming to see whats wrong. I am right. "Harry calm down" I hear them say. I am filled with anger and hurt at their words and I don't know why. "How can I be calm!" I scream at them. "She loves someone else! She loves someone else. It hurts so much. She loves someone else." I scream it over and over. I probably look like a little kid throwing a fit because I didn't get my way about something, but I don't care. "Whats wrong?" I can hear her voice she is here. "He keeps saying she loves someone else. I can't figure out whats wrong."says Fred. She approches me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I explode. "Get away I hate you! I saw you! I SAW YOU AND HIM!!!" I scream and yell at her. "Harry, oh god Harry I didn't know. Harry calm down!" She says in that sweet voice of hers. "No I saw you with him Hermione. Why him of all people? Hermione I saw you!!!!" I screamed. "Harry stop. You don't know what your saying! STOP." I can hear her voice start to break. I can tell my words are hurting her but I don't care. She tore my heart apart. It's time for her to feel that pain. "NO I won't stop. I saw you and draco in that classroom. Why would you want to be with him that way? He has always been cold and cruel to you. And yet you still make love to him. Is that what I have to do to get you to love me? I have to be cruel to you and call you names? Fine then! Get out of hear you filthy MUDBLOOD!" She starts to cry and runs out the door. Fred fallows her. After   
I finally get calmed down Ron asks "She was with Draco??" "Yes draco of all people." I lay down on my bed and just sit there and cry myself to sleep.   
  
  
(Hermione's POV)   
  
I run down the stairs and get to the comman room and pull on the invisibility cloak I stole from harrys room while I was there. I run across the school and I see the entrence to the slytherin comman room. To my luck I get inside. I keep the cloak on and see Draco in the corner of the room reading a book. I quietly slide over to him and wisper in his ear " Hey it's me I'm in the invisibility cloak I need to talk to you." I see a smile slide across his face. He gets up and walks to his room me holding onto his shoulder slightly. Luckily he is head boy and gets a room to himself far away from the others so know one can disturb him or hear what he is doing. He wispered his password to the door and they slid into the room. "You just can't get enough can you?" he says the smile returning. I sit on his bed and return to crying. His smile fades to concern. He sits on the bed beside me and wraps his arms around me. I let myself cry into his chest. " Come on it's ok I'm here. Whats wrong love?" he says. "It's harry he saw us in the class room and I guess he liked me or something and he started yelling and he... Called me a mudblood and he told the twins and ron and I don't know what to do." He stroked my hair and rocked me back and forth. He took me by suprise and started to sing...   
  
Fallow me and everything is alright.   
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night.   
And if you want to leave I can garuntee.   
You won't find nobody else like me.   
  
I wound up falling asleep in his arms forgetting about Harry and for once in my life feeling totally safe and loved by someone I love.....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
